


Homeóstasis

by Laurine



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurine/pseuds/Laurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo sistema necesita estabilidad. Incluido el matrimonio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeóstasis

**Tabla:** Básica.  
 **Prompt:** 05\. Escalofrío.

* * *

**Homeóstasis.**

Cada mañana, tras abrir los ojos a una habitación en penumbras, Akane encuentra las sábanas en el piso, fantasmas de la noche anterior. Sus ojos adormilados se detienen un momento a observarlas, cadáveres blanquecinos que apenas puede enfocar, antes de pasarse una mano por el rostro, buscando rastros de saliva que, aunque característicos en ella, son un mal hábito que le gustaría borrar. Akane despierta sola y toma conciencia del mundo que la rodea como si ella fuese su única habitante, descubriendo las maravillas de una mañana soleada cada vez. Pero su ensueño no dura demasiado y aunque la rutina debería de haber roto el hechizo, siempre se sorprende cuando encuentra a su esposo a su lado, otro pálido fantasma envuelto en sábanas. A veces, Shogo la está esperando con los ojos abiertos, bebiéndose la ingenuidad que transmite en sus movimientos lánguidos, torpes, de recién despierta. Otras, como ésta, le da la espalda mientras duerme un poco más. No mucho, sin embargo, pues para cuando Akane ha reunido las fuerzas suficientes como para arrastrarse hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes, lo puede escuchar hablando con su asistente personal, un simpático holograma de color rosa que programa sus vidas con precisión milimétrica.

—Buenos días —saluda cuando lo ve entrar, su semblante todo lo opuesto al que a ella le devuelve la mirada en el espejo, los párpados caídos y los ojos cansados de alguien que trabaja en el buró de seguridad. Shogo tiene la cualidad de parecer alerta y vigilante aún después de haberse despertado, sus ojos ambarinos recorren su cuerpo en el espejo, casi tocándolo con suavidad, pero nunca dice "buenos días"; nunca dice nada. En su lugar, el silencio lo llena el asistente virtual y nadie podría decir que están casados, o si quiera que reconocen la existencia de alguien más en casa, hasta que llega el desayuno—. ¿Hay algo interesante en el periódico? —inquiere Akane, que no ha abandonado el hábito de andar semidesnuda por la casa tras sus baños matutinos.

—Nada —responde Shogo, aunque debe de haber algo de mentira en dicha afirmación, pues aunque lo dice con un tono de extremo aburrimiento, no se despega del papel durante el resto del desayuno, cuando quizá muchos otros hombres estarían más ocupados con la vista frente a ellos: una esposa de veintitrés años sin sujetador, brillante de gotas de agua y con un agradable olor a shampú—. El Sistema Sybil lo mantiene todo en orden.

Akane sabe que debería de dejar de hacer esa pregunta, que la hace sentir incómoda cada vez que obtiene la misma respuesta, al no poder decir con exactitud que se esconde tras las palabras de su esposo, sarcasmo o reverencia, orgullo u odio, pero le gusta conversar, conocer los puntos de vista de otras personas y Shogo habla mucho, quizá por eso se casó con él. Política, poesía, economía, no hay tema que no haya tocado, aunque sea superficialmente y para desagrado de Yuki, que lo cree pretencioso y que para Akane sólo resulta fascinante, a pesar de que han pasado unos cuantos años desde que se casaron y muchos más desde que se conocieron en la Universidad.

—¿Qué harás el día de hoy? —es la siguiente pregunta de Akane y aunque en ella también hay mucho de rutina, como lo que sucede desde que abre los ojos hasta que los cierra cada noche, la genuina curiosidad que los impulsó a casarse y a decidir vivir juntos, persiste. Porque Shogo es un enigma y más que descifrarlo completamente, Akane se conforma con los pequeños pedazos que encuentra en sus respuestas, como un prisma de infinitas caras que nunca terminará de descubrir.

Shogo levanta sus ojos dorados para observarla, el periódico súbitamente olvidado. Parece tan curioso como ella, porque aunque viven en un mundo aparentemente lleno de rutina, que Akane atesora por su estabilidad, para Shogo no existe tal precisión milimétrica y aunque sus exámenes salieron tan altos como los de ella, permitiéndole abrirse paso en la carrera que deseara, el hombre se ha conformado con permanecer en casa y hacer del día a día un nuevo reto qué enfrentar, empezando por decidir qué hacer con su día, con 24 horas que se extienden ante él como un lienzo en blanco, siempre a punto de ser pintado.

—Leeré —es su respuesta casi todos los días, aunque Akane no le pregunta qué lee ni cuántos libros, de la inmensa biblioteca que alojan en su casa, han pasado ya por sus manos, quizá mejores amantes de lo que ella ha sido, dado que su esposo les dedica toda su atención.

—¿Sabes? —rompe Akane la rutina y así mismo el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Creo que deberías de tomar ese trabajo como profesor. Has leído mucho y sabes mucho más. Serías una buena influencia para los chicos.

Akane sonríe y aunque en sus palabras hay mucha ingenuidad, rayana en la estupidez, Shogo sabe que es esa risa tranquila y ligera como la brisa la que lo ha encadenado a un mundo que, de no ser por Akane, quizá odiaría (aún más). Porque, ¿qué sería su vida sin Akane y con todos esos planes en su mente? ¿No estaría tratando de derrocar al sistema, morir en el intento y desvanecerse en la historia? No se lo dice, aunque el sentimiento flota en el aire y piensa que quizá pueda darle el gusto, tratar de encajar en el patrón.

—Educar a las nuevas generaciones, ¿eh? No estoy seguro de que puedan seguir mi forma de trabajo —luego Shogo baja la vista para seguir con su lectura del periódico, donde el idílico Japón no sufre de más que de unos cuantos casos aislados y las páginas más importantes no se dedican a la cultura o al crimen como en épocas pasadas, sino a eventos sociales de poca monta. Ser profesor, ¿eh?

Akane sabe que su silencio es el punto final de la conversación y se apresura a la puerta de entrada, donde elige su característico traje del buró de seguridad y el holograma hace el resto del trabajo. Yuki suele burlarse de que Akane mantenga a Shogo con su sueldo del buró, pero cuando Akane se da la vuelta para mirarlo por última vez, una sombra blanca bajo la luz brillante del sol, sabe que aunque le ha dicho que podría tomar el trabajo de profesor, en realidad no puede imaginárselo de otra manera que no sea esa. En silencio, la cabeza metida en algún libro, los ojos llenos de un mundo (otro mundo) al que le gustaría llegar.

.

A las tres en punto de la tarde, los Inspectores y Ejecturores del Buró de Seguridad tienen un descanso de 30 minutos para salir a comer. Akane siempre los pasa con sus amigas, en un café situado en lo más alto de un edificio lleno de centros comerciales, cines y poca cosa más. En realidad, le gustaría regresar a casa y comer con Shogo, preguntarle qué ha hecho en esas escasas horas en que ella ha estado persiguiendo criminales por la ciudad, pero su casa está en las afueras y aunque los accidentes de tráfico y la seguridad vial se mantienen bajo estricto control, aún así le tomaría exactamente media hora llegar, un ínfimo momento para mirarlo, quizá en el mismo punto donde lo dejó, con una taza de té al frente y un pastelillo a un lado, antes de verse obligada a regresar. Una pérdida de tiempo, sin duda alguna y, sin embargo, cuán tentada está a veces de regresar por esa única imagen, una prueba del tiempo que no se ha movido y que parece no moverse a su alrededor.

—¡Eh! ¿Akane? ¿Estás bien? —sumida en estos ensueños, Akane apenas se da cuenta de lo que sucede alrededor, pero cuando regresa a la realidad, se encuentra a Yuki amenazándola con su tenedor y cara de pocos amigos. Ha sido así desde que comenzó a salir con Shogo, como si la mujer creyera que le están robando a su mejor amiga y quizá sea así.

—Perdón —se disculpa la mujer y para suavizar su olvido se apresura a cortar un poco más de la carne en su plato, aunque en realidad ya no siente tanto apetito comparado con las ganas de regresar a casa que a veces la invaden, como si Shogo fuese un imán, llamándola a su lado, aunque en él no haya nada más que silencio y misterio.

—De verdad, últimamente te ves fatal —dice Yuki, complacida de tener nuevamente su atención y balanceando el tenedor frente a su rostro, con lo que restos de un colorido pastelito la golpean en las mejillas—. Ese idiota te está explotando, ¿me oyes? —la risa de Akane, elemento imprescindible siempre que tienen ese argumento, nunca falla en ofenderla y aunque ambas saben que la otra es un caso totalmente perdido, no cesan en insistir con sus argumentos—. Compraste la casa, el automóvil, los preciosos libros encuadernados que tanto le gustan, cuando existen versiones electrónicas. Sí, sí, ya sé que él dice que no tienen carácter, pero, ¿a quién le importa? ¡Son libros! Imagínate cuando quieran tener hijos... ¿O él no quiere?

—Bueno —dice Akane, que normalmente se sabe de memoria las acusaciones de su mejor amiga, formuladas desde el día en que anunció ser su novia y que se volvieron más insistentes conforme la certeza del matrimonio se acercaba, pero que nunca ha escuchado nada sobre hijos y por lo tanto el tema la ha tomado por sorpresa—, no lo hemos hablado. Pienso que quizá no le gustaría —afirma tras un momento de vacilación, en el que sus amigas se le quedan mirando con suma curiosidad, Yuki con ganas de más pelea y la otra con el interés de quien después quiere contar un chisme—. Pero quizás a mí tampoco.

No obstante, no podría afirmar a ciencia cierta de dónde viene semejante certeza. Quizá Shogo ha logrado contagiarla después de tantos años de escucharlo, no diatribas ni discursos elaborados, sino simples oraciones que le dan mucho qué pensar. Porque Shogo desprecia al sistema aunque éste sea parte vital de la vida acomodada que tienen muchos y su desprecio, la convicción de que todo se está yendo al carajo por culpa de Sybil, le ha hecho un firme, pero silencioso partidario, de no tener hijos. Y Akane tampoco puede verlos, chiquillos inmiscuyéndose en la vida tan frágil, pero perfecta que han construido, en esa estabilidad que ella atesora.

Su respuesta no le sorprende, aunque por fin la haya formulado sinceramente, tras cavilaciones vagas que se escondían en su mente como fantasmas; pero a sus amigas sí les sorprende y nuevamente ajena a sus caras de perplejidad, los pensamientos de todas las presentes convergen en un mismo punto. Makishima Shogo se ha robado a Akane.

.

Akane llega a casa aproximadamente a las 7:30 pm cada noche, cargando consigo los últimos pensamientos sobre los casos resueltos y por resolver, antes de archivarlos en lo más profundo de su memoria, de donde serán rescatados al día siguiente, tras echar un último vistazo a Shogo en el salón comedor y partir para el trabajo. La casa siempre está a oscuras y sólo se adivina vida en ella porque la única luz encendida delata la locación de su esposo, fluctuante entre la biblioteca que han logrado acondicionar, el sofá más grande en la sala de estar o la cama en la habitación según sea su ánimo cada día. Esta noche, la luz de la habitación está encendida y aunque tras las cortinas sólo se ven formas difusas, puede imaginarlo acunando el libro como el bebé que nunca tendrán, absorto del tiempo y del espacio, incluso del sonido de su auto al regresar.

Porque Shogo no la espera tanto como ella desea regresar a casa y cuando entra a la habitación y lo encuentra dormido, el libro tal como la ha imaginado, la certeza es tan absoluta que la sonrisa en sus labios se tiñe de dolor, de resignación y aceptación.

—Shogo —dice ella, sentándose a los pies de la cama, bebiéndose lentamente la imagen frente a sus ojos, en donde la suave luz de la lámpara acaricia las mejillas de su esposo y le da a sus cabellos cierto toque dorado, no tan brillante como el de sus pupilas, ahora protegidas por los párpados cerrados—. Shogo —antes, solía quitarle el libro de las manos, ponerlo a un lado sobre la mesita de noche, pero él inmediatamente alcanzaba su mano en sueños, deteniéndola en el acto. Ahora, Akane se conforma con llamarlo repetidamente, la voz suave de quien no quiere despertar a alguien de un buen sueño (porque ese rostro calmo, casi infantil, tiene que ver con un buen sueño, ¿no?) hasta que Shogo abre los ojos, imbuidos de luz para mirarla y sonreírle—. ¿Qué quieres cenar hoy?

Akane apenas escucha su respuesta, aunque siente su mirada en su espalda, la única prueba de que hay algo en la realidad que le importa y que no puede alcanzar en esos sueños fantásticos que otros han escrito por años, aunque a él le gustaría que fuera así y ella lo sabe. Y no la escucha porque su mente trata de suprimir las palabras, único reproche que podría hacerle, que pugnan por salir de sus labios: "No deberías dormir tanto por las tardes, porque en la noche no puedes conciliar el sueño y eso me asusta." Porque en la noche, al amparo de la oscuridad, casi puede escuchar sus pensamientos insomnes, planes, venganzas, perjurias. Porque al amparo de la oscuridad, puede conocer más ese otro lado de su esposo que más le valdría ignorar, por el bien de ambos.

—Lo tendré listo en un momento —dice, sin importarle si hay continuidad entre lo que le ha dicho Shogo hace un momento y su respuesta. Ambos se dan cuenta, por supuesto, pero ése es otro aspecto de Akane que a Shogo le gusta, su facilidad para hacer a un lado las cosas, concentrarse en otras y volver a la realidad como si nada hubiera pasado, porque para tratar con él hace falta una gran capacidad para obviar lo desagradable, aceptarlo u olvidarlo.

—Muy bien —responde él, aunque la sigue a la cocina para ayudarla. Para mantener, en la medida de lo posible (y cada día le parece más difícil), el matrimonio feliz que él escogió sobre sus aún no bien formulados planes de derrotar al sistema.

.

Aunque le gustaría decirlo con orgullo, afirmar que ésto no es parte de la rutina, cada noche Akane sabe y siempre espera sentir las manos de Shogo sobre sus hombros, acercándose a ella por la espalda como lo haría un vampiro en esas películas tan viejitas que a él le encanta ver. Pero aunque lo sabe, el escalofrío que la recorre es real y algo tendrán que ver sus manos frías, grandes, que saben acariciarla como lo haría con las páginas de sus preciados libros, recorriendo los secretos que hay en cada rincón. Para muchos, su matrimonio podría estar ya apagado o nunca haberse encendido, ser un error garrafal como lo llama Yuki, a quien Shogo también desprecia, un desperdicio de su juventud y su talento; pero en noches como ésa (todas las noches, actualmente) ella sabe que no es así y que por ésto vale la pena luchar.

Sin embargo, siempre llega un momento en la noche (conforme van acercándose al orgasmo) en que al mirar en sus ojos, dorados como monedas, no puede ver más que vacío, la misma inutilidad que las monedas, un valor hueco. Y el escalofrío se repite, recorriéndola suavemente, aumentando las sensaciones que él le hace sentir, entre las cuales también hay un deje de pavor. Sus labios se unen para acallar esas palabras no habladas, Akane se aferra a él pasándole ambas manos por el cuello, Shogo encierra su cintura en un abrazo. Son la única salvación del otro, una homeóstasis que si se llega a romper sólo traerá destrucción y castigo.

Pero en el aire queda la pregunta, cuando ambos se separan para dormir, de cuando en cuando dándose la espalda, de cuánto tiempo durará esta estabilidad, de si vale la pena mantenerla y qué otros (¿sacrificios? ¿ilusiones?) pasos deben seguir para mantenerla. La idea de los hijos, más que del amor (que sí existe, porque puede sentirlo en cada toque), cruza por su mentes como la siguiente posibilidad. Todo sea por mantener la homeostasis, todo sea (y qué irónico, piensa Shogo), por mantener el sistema. Su sistema.

**FIN.**


End file.
